dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Roleplaying
This subpage of Fate is for continuing the roleplaying when the section does not have a title yet. The content that was previously on this page was moved to Into the Forest. Characters * Brenton Eld, the Sun Child, played by User:Metroidhunter32 * Tallulah Windrift, the Sky Child, played by User:Lisa URAQT * Enki Harmonson, the Earth Child, played by User:Ccbermanzzpedia * Princess Adelaide * Harmon, Enki's father Previous Threads This section is continued directly from the roleplaying on Into the Forest. * Tallulah's past * Downfall Roleplaying Section 1 (continued from Into the Forest) *'Brenton':Talluah, Enki, wake up! *'Tallulah': (sleepily) Uhhhhnnn... is it morning already? *'Brenton': No, it's two hours to dawn. But I smell a fire about 2 miles distant. Big one if I can smell it from that distance. There's straw in it to which makes me think that a fire went loose in a villiage. It's in the direction you pointed Enki. *'Tallulah': (sits up and rubs her eyes, then mumbles) Probably just someone who doesn't know how to cook, turned up the fire too high, making breakfast... *'Brenton': Not a chance, it's blocking out half the stars in the sky. This is no house fire. *'Enki': What's going on! I smell wood burning! *'Tallulah': (still mumbling sleepily) Yeah, smells horrible. *'Brenton':(At Enki) As best I can tell there is a village burning and I'm going to have to smack Tallulah to wake her up. *'Tallulah': (she hurredly throws off the blanket and stands up, smoothing down her hair where it had gotten messed up sleeping.) I'm awake, I'm awake! *'Enki': O....crap. This is bad. Aarden is close. I have to get going. (Enki throws off his blanket, stands up and takes off running.) Tallulah and Brenton are still standing, are dumbfounded at his sudden deapature. They throw their stuff in a loose pile, and tell the Princess to watch it. She grumbles something inquoherently, and shakes her head. They take off after Enki, who was way in the distance starring at a tree. As they aproached him, the tree began to change from a simple green, to vibrant yellow, and then when they got even closer it's leaves were completely made of gold. They wondered in aw of the sight of the golden tree and Enki said, What a wonderful time to find it, now of all times, the single greatest tree in the land.... the Tree of Fate. This tree is supposed to be made of some of the oldest magic, with the ability to conseal itself to anyone it does not deem worthy. It can not be burned by normal fire, nor cut down by conventional mean's; it appears at different times and different places for everyone, so there is no set location. It's leaves are supposed to be filled with the power of nature and are a well of magic, and only the truly pure at heart can fully harnest them. It is a custom that all children in our area when they get old enough and are aproved by the elders, are they allowed to go into the woods to find the tree. Once they have taken a single leaf, they return where there is a huge celebration with their father makes them true adults in our communtiy.'' A single tear falls down his face, as he steps forward and plucks a single leaf from the tree. It begin's to shine brilliantly, there is a flash and the tree appears like any other, no longer golden. He pockets the leaf and continue's running.'' *'Tallulah': Enki, wait! Where are you going? (she runs after him, inwardly cursing her dress for being so long and hard to run in.) *'Enki': (shouts back) To Aarden! And your I don't know about you, but that dress seems mighty long for running. You might want to find a pair of pants sometime soon! *'Tallulah': I'm a girl! Why would I wear pants? *'Enki': Uhh.... efficency and safety. If we get into anymore skirmishes, with anything tougher then what we have already fought, your going to need to move a whole lot faster, and personally I don't want you to die. *'Tallulah': (she thinks while she is running, then shouts back at Enki.) I'll get some pants to wear under my dress, then just tuck in the skirt or something if we have to fight. Or maybe I'll get some gouchos, some women wear those. *'Enki': Won't make much sense to do either of those. Gouchos might get caught on something in the fight, and the dress will still hinder you movement, and it will take too much time tuck your skirt in if we have a suprise attack. *'Tallulah': Fine, I'll get some pants, but I still get to keep my dress or a skirt to wear over them if we ever go someplace where there are people. The Regimiss's daughter can't go in public looking like a cross-dresser. *'Enki': I'm afraid Tal, the Regimiss has probably put out a notice or bounty for people to find you. If we ever go into a highly populated place, your going to need to completely disguise yourself. *'Brenton':He's got a point. Probally a reward out for you. And we can get you a wrap skirt, I've known some people who used them for the exact same purpose. Wear pants underneath, pull a string and the skirt falls away. *'Tallulah': Yeah, a wrap skirt would be a good idea. And I guess I just never thought about the fact that they'll probably do anything to find me. My father probably has ordered guards to patrol the borders of Silverwing and to search all wagons and look for me, knowing that's probably where I'd go. I probably shouldn't be running around in this anyway. (she gestures toward her dress-- dirty and ripped in a few places at the bottom and on the sleeves. Even with all the dirt and wear, it was still obvious that the dress once had been very nice, something that a very high-class young woman would wear.) It would just attract attention. *'Enki': I was thinking along the same lines, until I relized that it could become more hassle than it's worth. See it will look strange in public, even more so than just pants, and if we have to on the fly we would have to leave it behind. Or if we can somehow attach to a string if it got caught on anything, Tal would be in deep trouble. Tallulah, Enki, and Brenton slow to a walk so they can talk better. *'Tallulah': Well, maybe gouchos that are a little less loose than normal? That might work. *'Enki': Tal, be pratical, gouchos have way, way to much fabric to be safe. You gotta start thinking about stuff like this, especially with all the danger we are in. *'Tallulah': Well... I guess I could wear pants... some girls who ride horses and I guess just don't care about how they look wear pants that are sort of feminine and are really durable. Those might be the best option. *'Enki': I'll find you a pair after we see exactly WHAT is burning! Enki picks up to a run again and the others do likewise. Soon they come upon the remains of the village. Every building, fence, and structure is blackened, and most of the village has been burned to the ground. A few fires still burn, but it has mostly burned out. A haze of smoke and ashes floating in the wind cloud their view of the scene of destruction. A piece of a sign lays at their feet, reading "lcome to Aarde". A few other letters lay scattered randomly among the smouldering remains. *'Enki': What happened? (he begins to run through the main street, the market and residential districts, everything from his childhood is gone, literally up in smoke, he goes running through the rubble to his home were he hears a faint voice, calling... pleading for help. He rushes over and finds that it is in fact his father, badly burned with a broken leg and several shattered ribs. Enki picks him up and gently moves to a clear patch of earth and whispers, Hey dad, I found the leaf. *'Harmon': (weakly) My son! (he gasps and coughs, clutching his broken ribs.) Thank goodness you weren't here, the Empusas came on their horrid dragons and set the village on fire and killed anyone who dared to challenge them. I believe... (he trailed off, momentarily overcome by pain.) I believe you and I are the only ones left. *'Brenton':(He leans over Harmon and examines both his legs and his ribs):His wounds aren't to serious. If we bandage his ribs before he moves he should be fine. But those burns bother me. Those will get infected way to easily. I'd need yarrow and elm to treat get a strong enough diseneftant. Tallulah says nothing, biting her lip in worry. *'Harmon': No, my children. I am old. I am lucky to have lived this long. And I have lived long enough to see my son grow from a boy to a young man... (he turns to Brenton) You are kind, my boy, but do not bother to treat me. I believe my time has come. *'Brenton':Very well. *'Enki': But Dad, they can save your life! *'Harmon': My son... I am sorry. You probably won't understand until you're older. If Fate wishes me to live, then I will live. *'Brenton':Listen to him Enki. There comes a time in many peoples lives when they aren't sure wether they are to live or die. They let Fate decide if their wounds take them or if they heal. (he looks down, suddenly lost in the past) I've seen it happen. *'Enki: No! I.... can't.... let him die, he's the only one that I have left. (he bursts into tears) *'Harmon': Don't cry my son, if it this is how I have to leave, then at least I saw you become a man. Let's try not to make this any harder than it has to be......Oh....Ohhh....Enki I love you, never forget that. (he closes is eyes and a look of peace comes across his face. His breathing slows and after a minute or so it stops.) *'Enki': Father.......no.....father....mother.....where's my family?!............ Where's my friends?...... Does this mean that I'm the only one left? I am I already totally alone?! *'Tallulah': Enki... (she lays a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.) I know it's not the same, but you have us. Me and Brenton. We're here for you, don't worry. It'll be okay. *'Enki': No it won't, it won't! *'Tallulah': (her eyes start to glisten with tears as she pulls Enki into an embrace.) You'll make it through this. I promise. *'Enki': You sure? *'Brenton':The pain never really goes away. But in time you learn how to bear it. Perhaps it lessens with time, but it will never stop hurting. That's how you know you're human. *'Enki': How do you know? *'Brenton':(purses his lips and thinks for a moment) My mentor slash addopted father was a soilder. Well not just a soilder, a commander, virtually a general. *'Enki': What army? *'Brenton':Catalonian. He was as well known as the king for a time. He was a military genius and insanely loyal to the king. He's where I get my dislike of Catalona from. *'Enki': What happened to him? *'Brenton':The king wasn't loyal to him. *'Enki': What happened? That sounds terrible. *'Brenton':Have you ever heard of Commander Gerik Ironfist? *'Enki': In passing. I can't remeber where though. *'Tallulah': The name sounds familiar. Was he one of the rebels? *'Brenton':No, but his fingers were in that pie. You probally know him back from when he was activly searving and got his nickname. *'Enki': Wait.....was he the leader? *'Brenton':Of the rebellion? No, he wouldn't let himself get tracked that easily. He supplied weapons and training to it though. Helped it get off the ground in order to help him repay the king for his "kindness". *'Enki': That sounds like there was a serious betrayal. *'Brenton':There was. He tried to cover it up, but Gerik knew. The king destroyed Geriks career and essentally his life *'Tallulah': Ouch. Must have been hard for Gerik. ...So, were you saying that Gerik... err, passed on? *'Brenton':Eventually. It took over 20 years for him to die, and not even by the kings hand or acts. *'Enki': Let's go find if there are any others out there. (he reatracts from Talulah, and wanders off aimselly lookkng under rubble and finding nothing except for the dead. Tallulah and Brenton do the same, but with less determination than him.) *'Brenton':There's nothing but ash and charcol left beyond here. We'll find nothing save the dead. *'Enki': There has to be something..... I know there has to be! *'Brenton':(Grabs Enki by the shoulders and yells in his face) ENKI! THEY ARE DEAD! IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT YOU WILL GO INSANE! *'Enki': (shakes himself free of Brenton's grasp) THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!!!!!!!! (he stops, pauses, and remembers what exactly he is looking for) One of our elder's, Terk, had a hidden cache of weapon's just outside of town. If we can find it, it may prove to be useful. *'Brenton':(Raises an eyebrow) Now that's something worth looking for. Even if they've rusted I can sand them down into raw scrap steel and make knives out of them. After giving the two to Tallulah I only have 5 left on me. *'Enki': I'll lead the way. I'll let you examine them though. My weapons trainning is minimal. He goes in a long circle around the ruins, and suddenly takes a left with the others right behind him. He continues to where he finds several bushes, he kneals and reaches down into them and grabs a hatch. He lifts said hatch and they see a large circular room filled with perfect condition weapons, medicine, food, water, and more. *''Enki'': Must have had a been a suprise attack. They didn't get to this. *'Brenton':(Makes a quick cycle around the room grabbing several sheaths of knives and medicines. He looks in the back corner and starts slightly) That Terk was a rebel. *'Tallulah': (laughs shortly) Seems like everyone's a rebel now. *'Enki': He sure was. If memory serves me correctly he also has a hideout with even more stuff including beds, a shower, and plenty of extra clothes including pants, Tal. *'Tallulah': Girls' pants, I hope...? (she bites her lip.) *'Brenton':Well, I don't know about that but he has a mountain of cannonballs back here, along with a few balistea. (he rumages a bit deeper) Ooh, I like this guy. Looks forward. Last I saw of this design was on drawing tables discussing how it couldn't work. But looks like it does, or he wouldn't have 50 of them. *'Enki': Tal... you can dream about it. (he picks up an longsword and slashes it a few times. He then spots several pairs of decent armor on the ground These can be useful. *'Tallulah': Those look kind of heavy... (she walks around the armor and looks over Brenton's shoulder.) Wha'd you find there? *'Brenton':(He smiles and pulls out a metal tube about 3 feet long and 8 inches thick, open at one end with a small hole at the other) Hand cannons. *'Enki': I remember those. I've fired one of them once or twice, and understand how to clean and tend to them. They kick like something else though. *'Brenton':I can imagine. Way to heavy to carry many though, and to slow to reload to beat bows. Punch through armor like it was cloth though. *'Enki': I only need two. The others we can leave. I'll also need several hundred rounds of ammo, and a lot of blackpowder. *'Brenton':Heh. Yeah, find me 12 oxen and carts and it's a deal. That's half pound shot, several hundered rounds would weigh over a hundred pounds. I doubt the princess could carry that much weight on her back. Powder is just a sheer volume problem, those barrels take up allot of space. *'Enki': I suppose. Less we can find a blackpowder belt. It will look weird, but you can stuff it chock full of powder. As for the rounds....well I suppose I can only take a maxium of 35. *'Brenton':Allright, good. You'll need melee weapons though, you can't always expect to be at sufficent range. Get a onehanded ax or a gladius of somesort, don't go two handed those take to long to draw. And I've got an idea for a shield modification I've been dying to try out, but works with neither mine nor Tallulah's fighting style. *'Tallulah': Yeah, the bo takes two hands, you can't carry a sheild with one of those. Same thing with a bow. Speaking of which, is there a bow in here? It's the only other weapon I know how to use. *'Enki': Yeah, right over there. (points to several bows, and a large number of arrows) *'Brenton': (Walks over and grabs a small crosbow from the stack) Do you want a longbow or a recurve? Recurve would probally be better, I doubt you could draw a longbow. Bigger to, would interfere with your bo fighting if it was straped to your back at the time. *'Enki': He's right. *'Tallulah': Yeah, longbow might be hard to use. I don't know how to use a crossbow, just a normal one that you pull manually. (she grimaces) My father didn't trust me with a crossbow. *'Brenton':The crossbow is for playing around with. You get a recurve bow. It gets aout 3/4 the power of a longbow with half the draw. *'Tallulah': That'll be good. And I'll need a quiver... (she looks at the number of quivers hanging on the wall, and selects a sturdy-looking one that doesn't look too heavy and puts it on her back.) This one should work. *'Brenton':(he walks over to a stack of bandages and picks them up) Tallulah, I'm having a thought. Make an easier way then the wraparound skirts to allow you to fight more effectivly. *'Tallulah': (she looks confusedly first at the bandages, then at Brenton) And what would that be? *'Brenton':(gives a vaugly evil grin) We disgus you as a boy. Bind your breasts flat, whack off your hair, baggy cloths to disguis your extend rib cage and camel toe. Make it easier, and less likely to draw attention walking through a town. *'Tallulah': Oh, gosh... I really don't want to cut my hair. Wearing pants doesn't seem so bad now. Couldn't I just wear pants and put some dirt on my face to make it look like I'm a cowgirl? *'Brenton':And what will you do in a fight when someone manages to get within the range of your bo and grabs your hair? Trust me, they get you get your hair grabbed, you are toally at your mercy. That's why I keep it so short. It's an easy target for you. *'Tallulah': I'll cut it sort of short and put it in a ponytail. Will that work? *'Brenton':Ponytail is almost worse. Then in one grab they get all of your hair instead of a few locks. Look at it this way. You can grow your hair back, but if somebody gets a grasp on you, you can't grow your head back *'Tallulah': (sighs and bites her lip) True. But what if I wore a hat...? *'Brenton':Well it's your choice. If you want to risk your life on a hat not coming off when you move to fast or the wind blows it's your choice. It's not like you're looking to pick up a date at the moment. Category:Fate